SML Fanon Universe
'"SML Fanon Universe" '''or '"SFU" '''is a story company run by Rh390110478, CuldeeFell13, Endlesspossibilities 2006, Konanoki, Crediblerainbowguy, MarioFan2009 and ArthurFistMeme. It has ran since 2018 and ever since has made stories on the SML Wiki to the SML Fanon Wiki Stories in the SFU # Good Night Mario! By MarioFan2009 # The New Neighbours By MarioFan2009 # CROSS-ing Over Shorts! by Rh390110478 # Cross Country Detours by MarioFan2009 # The Little Hijacker! by MarioFan2009 # Goodman's Money Scams! by MarioFan2009 # The Little Hijacker 2! by MarioFan2009 # CuldeeFell Shortz! By CuldeeFell13 # The Fox And The Weasel by MarioFan2009 # Admin Hunting House! by MarioFan2009 # The Little Grey Mouse! by MarioFan2009 # The Mouse And The Menace! by MarioFan2009 # The Night Watchman by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy's Dilemma! by MarioFan2009 # Canned Feud by MarioFan2009 # Fresh Shark By MarioFan2009 # Heart Head, You're Fired by MarioFan2009 # Corn Plastered by MarioFan2009 # Doggone Cats! by MarioFan2009 # The Mosquito Parade by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy And The Pig! by MarioFan2009 # Sand Fever! by MarioFan2009 # 12 Days of Plushmas! by Rh390110478 # 31 Days of Hallowiki! by Rh39011478 # I Have A Plan by MarioFan2009 # Badman Thinks Of Something New! by MarioFan2009 # Hop, Skip and a Chump by MarioFan2009 # The Unruly Flower by MarioFan2009 # Flower Meets Geist by MarioFan2009 # Fagin's Freshmen by MarioFan2009 # Shop, Look And Listen by MarioFan2009 # The Technology Virus by MarioFan2009 # Greetings... by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo's Movie! by MarioFan2009 # The Back Alley Oproar by MarioFan2009 # Bully Bill's Plan by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy's Addiction by MarioFan2009 # A Wacky Worm by MarioFan2009 # Masked Menace By MarioFan2009 # The Bashful Buzzard by MarioFan2009 # The Mysterious Factory by MarioFan2009 # The Fella With The Fiddle by MarioFan2009 # The Flight To Canada! by MarioFan2009 # The Lyin Mouse by MarioFan2009 # Mouse Wreckers by MarioFan2009 # When I Yoo Hoo by MarioFan2009 # The Mouse-Merized Cat by MarioFan2009 # Fool Coverage by MarioFan2009 # Swallow The Leader by MarioFan2009 # Goodman's Money Scheme 2 by MarioFan2009 # The Silly Three! by MarioFan2009 # My Favourite Rabbit by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo's Story by MarioFan2009 # Chow Hound by MarioFan2009 # The Annoying Quail by MarioFan2009 # A Haunting by MarioFan2009 # Tick Tock Tired by MarioFan2009 # The Crow by MarioFan2009 # The Duck-Sitter by MarioFan2009 # Sweet Dreams! by MarioFan2009 # Ballot Box Jeffy by MarioFan2009 # Cursed Toys by MarioFan2009 # Shrek's Vacation by MarioFan2009 # Doodle Flower by MarioFan2009 # What Makes Jeffy Jeffy by MarioFan2009 # Bye, Bye Bluebeard by MarioFan2009 # A Bone For A Bone by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy Rides Again by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo's Love by MarioFan2009 # Double Chaser by MarioFan2009 # The Prison Break! by MarioFan2009 # Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear 2 by MarioFan2009 # The Hep Cat by MarioFan2009 # The Exchange Student! by Konanoki # The Mosquito! by fishydible (Crediblerainbowguy) # The House Problem! by ArthurFistMeme # Fishydible's Nightmare! by fishydible (Crediblerainbowguy) # The Imposters by MarioFan2009 # Swooner Crooner by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy and MarioFan2009's Adventure by MarioFan2009 # Behind The Meatball by MarioFan2009 # The Ant Fight Of 3/12/19 by MarioFan2009 # The Bomber by MarioFan2009 # Death Notes by MarioFan2009 # Sockpuppet Company by MarioFan2009 SFU Expanded Universe The SFU Expanded Universe is a new sub-series to the SFU. This is where the chapter-based stories will be placed in. While they will still be set in the SFU, these stories will be set in the SFU Expanded Universe, which can expand upon the lore of the SFU! # The Badman Saga! by Rh390110478 # Toad's Revenge! by CuldeeFell13 # Chef Pee Pee's Robot Invasion by CuldeeFell13 # Beyond The Grave by EndlessPossibilities 2006 # World War Nerf by EndlessPossibilities 2006 # The Vandal Buster! by Rh390110478 # My Little Buckaroo! by MarioFan2009 # A Feud There Was by MarioFan2009 # The Baseball Tournament! by CuldeeFell13 # Tournament Arc by EndlessPossibilities 2006 # Bowser Ace Attorney by EndlessPossibilities 2006 # Poopy Butt's Revenge! by MarioFan2009 # Scaredy Dog by MarioFan2009 # Chef Pee Pee’s Killing Spree! by Rh390110478 # The Election! by Rh390110478 # The Big War by MarioFan2009 # CROSS-ing Over! Season One by Rh390110478 # Transport Heist by MarioFan2009 # Bowser Junior Quits! by MarioFan2009 # The Terrible 2's! by ArthurFistMeme # Bad Company! by ArthurFistMeme # Lost In The Forest! by ArthurFistMeme # The Twister! by ArthurFistMeme # Slendytubbies! by CuldeeFell13 # Paranormal Activity by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo Arc by MarioFan2009 # Robotic Cat Arc by MarioFan2009 Upcoming Stories to the SFU * Jeffygeist by CuldeeFell13 * Jeffygeist vs Badman by CuldeeFell13 * Jeffygeist Rise and Fall by CuldeeFell13 * The Vandal Buster Part II by Rh390110478 * Joseph into the Galaxy! by EndlessPossibilities2006 * Untitled Sunny Arc by Rh390110478 * The Firestar Arc! by Rh390110478 * Future MarioFan2009 Shorts! by MarioFan2009 * A Huge War Rises Up Part 1 And Part 2! by MarioFan2009 * Wiki Forces by CuldeeFell13 * Future CuldeeFell Shortz by CuldeeFell13 * Future CROSS-ing Over Shorts! by Rh390110478 * Future End’s by Endlesspossibilities 2006 * Far from the Burrow! SFU Members * Rh390110478 * CuldeeFell13 * MarioFan2009 * EndlessPossibilities_2006 * Konanoki * Crediblerainbowguy * ArthurFistMeme Trivia * ArthurFistMeme is the latest member of SFU! so far! * The Stories were moved to the SML Fanon wiki due to Trikkiboy's message! * The name was came up with by Rh390110478. * The SFU is considered a parody of the MCU. (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * The only user who has a planned retirment date so far is MarioFan2009 Category:Series Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Stories by ArthurFistMeme Category:Stories by Crediblerainbowguy Category:Stories by Konanoki